Giving into Temptation
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: The night at SheBar when Tina and Bette kiss. I decided to add on to that. One shot.


Title:

A/N: This is my first Tibette fanfic. I'm still getting used to write them so this probably is crap. This takes place right after episode four of season five. Enjoy.

"You are lucky. Real lucky." Tina paused. "That you have Jodi." She added, those words hurting just a tad bit to say but she meant it with sincerity. She was happy for her former wife, glad that she had found some type of happiness with someone but a huge chunk of her wished that it were the two of them happy together again.

Bette's gaze dropped a moment at the words, slowly nodding wishing she felt as lucky. "Yeah, I am." She said quietly, watching Tina's gaze drift away, her own brown eyes dropping slightly.

As Tina moved to get up, Bette bit her bottom lip, not ready to let her go. She reached for Tina and stopping her from leaving. Without really thinking, she stood up and pulled her in close, pressing their lips together.

The kiss caught the producer off guard. She had not been expecting it. Only moments ago she was telling Bette how lucky she was to have Jodi and Bette replying that she was. It confused her, there was no denying that however this was one of those times were it was best not too since she was just happy to be kissing Bette.

The dean felt the emotions creeping up over her body, realizing exactly what she had done. She broke the kiss, letting her forehead lean against Tina's, unable to help the tears, letting them take over her body a moment. The realization that she was doing this behind Jodi's back made her feel guilty, incredibly guilty. She felt Tina's soothing hands move through her hair, the blonde's lips against her forehead, it helping calm her down.

Their lips reconnected again, Bette attempting to push away her sudden sadness, mostly in herself. She had been doing so well when it came to being in a monogamous relationship with someone she actually cared about but in this case, with Tina, she felt things she didn't feel with Jodi.

"Bette, do you want to get out of here?" Tina pulled back from the kiss to ask, her breathing heavy. She swallowed hard, running her fingers through Bette's hair, marveling at her ex wife's beauty.

Before Bette even knew what she was doing, she nodded, leading the way out of the club, Tina at her side. However, once outside and in her car, the dean started the engine and drove them over to Tina's home. The ride had been silent, since there wasn't much to say, it easy to tell what was running through both of their minds.

Bette turned the car off and got out, hearing Tina's door shut, it snapping her out of her daze, her mind only able to think about being with Tina, Jodi slipping from her mind, which was wrong, so very wrong.

As they got inside the home, it was only a matter of minutes before their lips were upon each other's and their hands were exploring one another's bodies, removing clothing, not even paying attention to where it had ended up. As the two landed on the bed, it seemed as if there was no going back.

"Are we really going to do this?" Tina asked, softly, pulling back to look at Bette, the woman that was her entire world.

Bette stared up at Tina, swallowing hard, not sure what to answer. "I don't know." She whispered lowering her lips to Tina's neck, making no effort to stop after all they were both laying in bed nude.

The feel of Bette's lips on her neck pretty much told her that they were. She closed her eyes and let out a low whimper, pressing her body close to Bette's, straddling the dean's hips though she didn't stay in that position long as Bette flipped them, her hand moving down between Tina's legs.

"All I know is I want you." Bette whispered, her hand cupping Tina's center, feeling the producer growing wet, it turning her own. She slide two fingers into her, exploring her center, knowing just where to touch and how Tina liked to be pleased.

Tina melted into the sheets at the feeling of Bette entering her. "Bette." She whimpered, arching her chest into Bette's, her hands moving down her toned back, continuing on down to her ass only to cup it, pulling her in closer. She let one hand move around to the dean's front, the tips of her fingers grazing her torso before traveling below the waist, one of her fingers sliding inside her ex's wetness, fingering her clit.

A moan escaped Bette's lips at the touch, her hips bucking against Tina's hand. She brought her lips up to Tina's, capturing them in a passionate kiss, pulsating her fingers deep, adding a curling to them, letting the tips of her fingers brush against her walls.

A tremble ran through Tina's body, her tongue darting out to run across Bette's bottom lip, begging for an entrance only getting excited when she was allowed in, her tongue slithering into Bette's mouth only to wrap around the other woman's tongue whilst two of her own fingers swiftly entered the dean, wanting to give her pleasure as well.

The two women moved almost as one, their upper bodies close together, sweat now coating their figures, the smell and sounds of sex was lingering in the room. As orgasms neared closer, their breathing quickened, the two oblivious to everything but one another, neither of them competing for dominance anymore, just loving one another.

Tina was the first to reach her peak, her walls tightening around Bette's fingers as her juices soon coated the fingers inside of her. It was only a matter of seconds before Bette did the same, shuddering at the pleasure, letting her juices go, riding out the waves of the orgasm, having never felt this good.

Bette removed her fingers from Tina and wrapped her arms around Tina's waist, Tina mirroring her movements. The dean lay silent, guilt creeping up over her once more. The dean knew she had to go home, she knew this but the temptation to stay there was strong, hell she had given into temptation when she agreed to come home with Tina.

She stayed about another hour, wrapped up in Tina's embrace before deciding to go home, getting cleaned up and redressed before leaving the producer alone, though she didn't want too. She arrived at her home, feeling guilty and hating herself. She lay down in bed; her thoughts consumed with Tina along with Jodi, wondering what she was doing and what she was going to do, her feelings now confused because she had given into temptation that went by the name of Tina Kennard.

-Fin.


End file.
